McFly ! A Kiss
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Danny’s a bit drunk, Doug takes him home - Two guys kissing: don't like it, don't click on my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Kiss**

**Rating: T :)**

**Pairing: Dougie/Danny [McFly]**

**Warnings: Homosexual themes: don't like, don't read!**

**Summary: Danny's a bit drunk, Doug takes him home :)**

**A/N: Hi :D Another McSlash story here, Pones! :D**

* * *

Supporting a drunk Danny, Dougie dragged them both to the kitchen counter, manoeuvring them so Danny could lean on the counter instead of him.

"Dougie," Danny slurred, a goofy grin on his face, "you're an _awesome_ mate… ya know that?"

Dougie hid his grin by turning to the sink and filling a glass up with water.

He turned back around handing the glass to Danny, "Drink it, you'll need it."

"Pssh," Danny laughed, but obediently took it and gulped half of it down in one go. Danny decided he should make a toast about Dougie, raising his glass.

Unfortunately he raised his glass a bit faster than he had anticipated and sprayed Dougie with the leftover water.

"Oh, sorry, Doug," Danny mumbled, grabbing a cloth from the side, "here let me."

He pressed the towel to his stomach, attempting to get it dry. If he wasn't so drunk, he would have noticed Dougie gasp, his body still, chest heaving.

"There you go," Danny laughed, flinging the cloth away somewhere, looking up at Dougie, "Doug…?"

Dougie was gazing at Danny, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

Danny frowned, trying to work out why he was like this. Dougie took a step forward, their bodies barely touching each other.

"One second," Dougie whispered, licking his lips.

Danny let out a confused squeak as his head leant forwards towards him, lips touching his own. He drunkenly responded by kissing him back, letting Dougie slide his tongue in.

A smash brought the two apart: the glass Danny had held was now littering the floor in pieces.

"Shit," Dougie muttered, avoiding his eyes, "I dunno what- I'm sorry."

And with that, Danny watched as Dougie fled, pushing past Tom and Harry as they tried to enter the kitchen. His heart thumped hard, butterflies bouncing around in his stomach. There was no doubt that he was sober now.

"Whoa," Tom asked, "What happened here?"

"Dougie was crying, wasn't he?" Harry said, frowning as he head over to the fridge.

All Danny could do was shrug and stare vacantly at the wall opposite, hearing Dougie's bedroom door slam shut, thinking of how _right_ the kiss seemed.

* * *

**_A/N2: Oof, love it :)_**

**_R&R? x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Kiss [chapter 2]**

**Warning: Dougie/Danny slash**

**Rating: Still not high! No hot bum sex, sorry XD**

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, I didn't put one up! :O McFly own themselves -grins evilly-**

**A/N: Hiii! Thanks to **_**Pineapple18, tarapoynter13, **_**and **_**Holly360 **_**for the reviews! Here you are: another chapter/sequel/etc :D**

**P.S. Spot the Shrek quote!!**

* * *

.

Tom and Harry chatted quietly, not five minutes after the 'incident', leaving Danny to mull over whatever had happened.

Danny blinked, took a deep breath and bolted out of the kitchen, towards the stairs, leaving a bewildered Harry and Tom to look at each other, confusion on their faces.

Danny finally reached Dougie's bedroom door, knocking on it loudly before he could back out, biting his lip nervously, his heart in his throat.

"Go away," he heard Dougie sob, making his heart clench painfully.

"Doug, it's me - Dan," he whispered through the keyhole, "open up?"

"Why?" was his muffled reply.

Danny gulped, forcing himself to answer, "I want to tell you something."

"You're talking now," Dougie responded, sniffing.

"Please?" Danny murmured, sighing.

He heard the thud of something on Dougie's carpeted floor, and he hastily stood up, as the thumping of footsteps approached the door.

The door flew open, revealing Dougie, red eyed, and hair that looked like he'd raked his hands through a good few times.

"Doug," Danny whispered, stepping closer, closing the door behind him.

"Dan?" he breathed back, looking up so sadly into his eyes.

Danny took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never, and bent forward, kissing Dougie fully on the lips. He leant back after a moment to watch as Dougie frowned, confused.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Danny cut him off with one of his fingers places gently on his soft lips.

"I think I like you," Danny murmured, stroking Dougie's cheek, "and I know you like me, so I'm willing to… give this a go."

He watched Dougie tilt his head, processing Danny's words. He smiled as he saw Dougie's eyes widen almost comically as he realised exactly what Danny meant.

"Really?" Dougie mumbled, looking into Danny's eyes hopefully.

"Really really," Danny grinned, wrapping his arms around his frame, hugging him.

"Bed," Dougie whispered.

"This early in a relationship, Doug?" Danny laughed, already making his way over, still entangled with Dougie.

Dougie blushed before answering, "Sleep, silly," he let go of Danny to quickly strip down to his boxers, crawling into bed, "come on, Dan. I don't bite. Much."

Danny smiled, taking his time to rid himself of clothes, knowing Dougie would be watching. As he predicted, when he looked up Dougie was looking at him hungrily.

He smirked and climbed into bed beside Dougie, "Not tonight."

"Of course," Dougie breathed, leaning to Danny's face, kissing him passionately on his lips, his hand stroking Danny's side.

He smiled into the kiss as he felt Danny's hand reach round him and rest on his arse, pulling him closer.

The two laid there, kissing, until the early hours for which they fell asleep, both contented with the world.

* * *

**A/N2: Woop :D R&R?**


End file.
